User talk:Morder/Archive
This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. Thanks. 21:16, 26 November 2007 (UTC)]] removing white from images Thanks! Feel free to jump on as many as you can, less for me to do later :) --Alan 03:44, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :No problemo. I've taken care of all that I've seen you upload so far and will continue to do so throughout the night. --Morder 03:59, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Main Cast Listings I noticed you reverted a few of my edits this evening. I was just wondering why you thought it was necessary. I added a lot of these main cast listings myself a few months ago - most of the episodes did not have them until then. The only reason I started updating them again is because I just noticed it this way in the episode article for , which is nominated to be a featured article! I had actually added the main cast listing to that article back in March, but someone else added the ranks to it earlier this month. I agree it could be a little tricky during some episodes where the characters appear in flashbacks, but I figured that if this featured article had it this way we should standardize. Maybe you should change the main cast listing for that article and see if anyone complains! In any case, we should standardize on something, no? Also, I like the idea of adding Tucker's nickname at least, because it is shown at way in some of the quotes. That is also the way his name is listed on the StarTrek.com site. I am going to go ahead and make only this change until we figure out the rest. Frankly, your argument that the ranks appear in the character descriptions and so do not belong in the cast listing could be applied to their first names as well! — Greg (talk) 00:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :I understand your reasoning. Most of the episode pages for shows don't actually have the Main cast listing as they're already listed on the main page for the shows themselves. As such I think it's redundant enough to have them on each episode as it doesn't change (with very few exceptions). Of course, I could be wrong and will open this up for discussion on how best to standardize cast listings since there are too many discrepancies between the listings already. By the way, I had discussed it with two other members before I reverted your changes. So please don't take offense to it at all since I wouldn't do anything like that without getting a consensus. My way isn't the only way. :) --Morder No offense taken! I started adding the main cast listings a while back when I saw them in a few episodes and thought it might be a good idea to standardize. It is kind of nice to have a place in the article to go to find a link to the character profile without having to type in the name or search through the article. The StarTrek.com episode pages list the main characters as well, though they do not list the ranks. But we do list the ranks for other characters, like Admiral Maxwell Forrest or Vulcan Ambassador Soval. There is nothing wrong with redundancy, unless we are trying to save a few K of storage on the hard drive! LOL! — Greg (talk) 01:23, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :I think the reason for the Admiral Maxwell Forrest and such is simply because they're guest characters and as such their full names are then appropriate for those who haven't seen the episode. I hope others chime in on this discussion or maybe I should move it somewhere else first. --Morder 01:28, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::As an aside... credit listings should be as they were on screen. Not as they are on StarTrek.com, not as they are assumed to be. On screen is what counts. -- Sulfur 01:30, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Agreed, for co-stars, listed at the end of the episode, but there are no names listed on screen for the main characters and guest stars! Also, Tucker is often referred to as "Trip" in the episodes, and even in the episode articles here. Thanks for the civil discussion, BTW... it is refreshing! — Greg (talk) 01:45, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Above all I hope we can be civil. I noticed you're reordering the guest stars alphabetically. Shouldn't it be in the order stated on the episode? --Morder 01:48, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Just my two strips of latinum: I agree that there should be some standardization, particularly among the uncredited performers. On some pages, there's a subhead that says "Uncredited co-stars" followed by a list; on others, the uncredited are listed right after the credited co-stars with "(uncredited)" after their names. I prefer the former, and have tried to change it as often as I can. Ditto with the Stunt Doubles, who I also believe should be listed in their own subsection. Both sections should list those performers in alphabetical order as well. ThomasHL and I both have been making these edits for some time now, but I've been fairly random about them, adjusting when I happen to be making other edits to the pages. :::As for the main cast, I personally wouldn't mind seeing them listed on each episode page. I find it highly annoying to have to search the Background section to figure out whether Cirroc Lofton was or wasn't in an episode. It's particularly bad on the Animated Series pages because right now, it's like trying to work a jigsaw puzzle to go through the Main Character non-appearances section and figure out who was and wasn't in each episode. :::Regardless, though, Sulfur is correct that the listings for the credited performers should be as they were on screen, in the order they appeared on screen. If they have a name we can link to it (for example "Julie Cobb as Yeoman" with "Yeoman" linking to "Leslie Thompson"). I would be willing to write a set of guidelines based on what I've observed most users doing, if we think it would be beneficial to have something like that in our style manual. (There may already be such a section; I haven't looked for it.) - Bridge 01:52, 23 May 2008 (UTC) No, I didn't reorder any guest stars listings, did I? I did split out a co-star and uncredited co-star from the guest star list of , and I reordered some uncredited co-star listings because I have seen it that way in other articles and it makes sense, I think. Humans first, though! — Greg (talk) 02:00, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :(→Uncredited Co-Stars: Reordered alphabetically.) Ah...I misread that. Sorry. --Morder 02:02, 23 May 2008 (UTC) No sweat. When you mentioned it, I was a little worried that I had screwed up! BTW, is it better like this: Uncredited ;Co-Stars *Solomon Burke, Jr. as Billy *Evan English as Ensign Tanner ;Stunt Double *Vince Deadrick, Jr., for Wade Williams or like this: Uncredited Co-Stars *Solomon Burke, Jr. as Billy *Evan English as Ensign Tanner Uncredited Stunt Double *Vince Deadrick, Jr., for Wade Williams (or, should it be Wade Williams?) The credits are from . I have seen it both ways, along with the stunt doubles listed under uncredited co-stars. What do you guys think? — Greg (talk) 02:18, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Edit: I went with the second, but left out the comma and included the link to the actor, for redundancy's sake! LOL! — Greg (talk) 02:26, 23 May 2008 (UTC) tricylic whatever Sorry, while editing i assumed that tricyclic input manifold ( from } was the same as Tricyclic plasma drive and ya know what? Never payed attention to ENT or the Suliban (thought that the ST franchise should have taken a jump to the future to see the aftermath of the Dominion War - as DS9, I think had the best character driven stories of all Trek of all time...) fhew. so yeah. There is something fundamentally different about a tricyclic plasma input - VOY was the first to test it in deep space... and B'Elanna in one of the Malon episodes that it technobabbles the waste products. Any input back at Warp drive?? Kassorlae 15:40, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Massi Furlan grammar Thanks for fixing my goof on Massi Furlan. :) --From Andoria with Love 18:49, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :No problemo. I normally don't look at your edits because you're not someone I feel I have to keep an eye on. But looks like I gotta watch out for you! --Morder 18:51, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Removing Notes As a suggestion, when you're removing a substantial amount of text from an article (such as nipticks, POV comments etc.) it's usually a good idea to add a note on the talk page with the removed info. It helps to avoid any misunderstandings and can assist in future discussions. Thanks. :-) – Cleanse 11:44, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah. I was going to but just felt so lazy at the time. I'll be less lazy next time so that I don't cause you more work. :) – Morder 12:03, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Unsigned templates Note that anons get the template as opposed to the template. :) -- Sulfur 10:40, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I will remember that from now on. :) – Morder 10:45, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Explanation Here you go. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:30, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Well... :) Ok then. I did fix that external links thing, but yeah, just figured Shran would take care of it later as we were briefly talking about it when I reverted. :) – Morder 03:42, 2 July 2008 (UTC)